Agridulce
by Mahanny
Summary: Songfic de Scorpius/Lily con la canción Agridulce de Danna Paola.


Scorpius&Lily  
Songfic: Agridulce.

Los truenos rebotaron contra las paredes del cielo nublado. Se avecinaba una tormenta estridente que conseguiría su propósito: que todos los alumnos del colegio se refugiaran bajo el techo del castillo y que los jardines quedaran desiertos y con aspecto fantasmal. Pero lo cierto es que eso a Lily le daba igual. No importaba que hiciese sol o que lloviera, aunque sí se identificaba con el color de aquella mañana.

_-¡Eh Lils! ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Scorpius señalando algo que se hallaba en las profundidades de los árboles, al otro lado del lago. Lily se dio la vuelta y observó con interés, pero no encontraba nada fuera de lugar. Pero fue entonces cuando notó alrededor de su cintura los fuertes brazos del chico para levantarla en el aire y luego dejarla caer con cuidado sobre la húmeda hierba.  
- Eso es jugar sucio, señor Malfoy. – le dijo la pelirroja, alzando las cejas.  
- Ambos sabemos que a ti no te van los juegos limpios…_

Hoy la mañana está nublada, llueven recuerdos de los dos,  
y amarga la distancia, lo que endulzó tu amor.

Lily lanzó un largo suspiro y dirigió la mirada hacia una de las mesas que se encontraban más allá. Scorpius estudiaba con los codos hincados en ella, y no parecía poder concentrarse. Albus permanecía a su lado contemplando el techo como si ahí fuera a encontrar las respuestas del próximo examen. Y Rose, su prima, escribía y escribía sin cesar en un pergamino de dimensiones increíbles. El primero se rascó la barbilla como siempre solía hacer, y lanzó un bostezo al aire. Lily sonrió con ternura, recordaba cada mañana en la que él había bostezado después de despertarse de una larga noche en su compañía.

_Scorpius bostezó y estiró los brazos y las piernas, mientras Lily, a su lado, lo observaba ensimismada. El rubio la miró y frunció el entrecejo._

_- ¿Qué miras? – preguntó.  
- Nada. – dijo ella.  
- ¿Sabes? Estoy empezando a acostumbrarme a estas escapaditas nocturnas… ¿Quién hubiera dicho que se duerme también sobre el suelo del bosque? _

_Lily sonrió; sabía que Scorpius mentía, sabía que aquel suelo le estaba destrozando la espalda. Pero él lo negaba simplemente para volver a repetir esas escapadas en las que ambos dormían bajo el cielo estrellado, abrazados.  
La chica se incorporó y sacudió el cabello, lleno de ramitas de árboles que habían caído durante la noche. Scorpius la observaba, mirando la calidez de su cabello y de sus mejillas sonrosadas. La cogió del brazo y tiró hacia él. Y entonces la besó con frenesí, con torpeza al principio pero después con experiencia sabia y bien reconocida. _

Busco en un frasco de mermelada, tal vez encuentre tu sabor  
de besos agridulces que extraña el corazón.

Scorpius levantó la cabeza del libro y se encontró con la mirada de Lily. Ella no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, y continuó devolviéndole aquella mirada que pretendía expresar un "te echo de menos". Le sonrió levemente, pero él no le devolvió la sonrisa, sino que agachó la mirada de nuevo, relajando los hombros.

Flotas en el aire como el aroma del café,  
te has impregnado poco a poco aquí en mi piel.

Lily resopló y se levantó de la mesa, colgándose la mochila al hombro y saliendo de la biblioteca. Hacía tres meses que Scorpius y ella habían roto, tras constantes peleas y discusiones que parecían no acabar nunca. Pero lo cierto es que echaba de menos estar con él, y sabía que él sentía lo mismo. Sacudió la cabeza, necesitaba concentrarse en los exámenes, en ella. Ya habría tiempo para pensar en lo demás, aunque sabía que no era así.

- ¿Potter?

La pelirroja giró esperando encontrarse con él, pero no, era un chico de Slytherin de cuarto año.

- ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti? – preguntó ella.  
- Me han dado esto para ti – dijo el chico, entregándole un trozo de pergamino.  
- Mm, gracias.

Cuando el chico se fue, Lily desplegó el trozo de pergamino: "Necesito hablar contigo. Nos vemos después del entrenamiento de Quidditch en el vestíbulo. Albus."

Tres horas después, Lily esperaba sentada en las escaleras del vestíbulo. La puerta se abrió y comenzaron a entrar charlando los jugadores del equipo de Slytherin. Albus parecía estar discutiendo una nueva estrategia con uno de los cazadores.

- ¡Albus! – llamó Lily.  
- Hola Lils, estoy ocupado, ¿qué pasa?

Lily frunció el ceño.

- Pero si…

Alguien la agarró de la mano con suavidad, entrelazando sus dedos. Lily giró la cabeza y vio a Scorpius con el pelo chorreando a causa de la lluvia.

- ¿Podemos hablar? – preguntó. Ella asintió con la cabeza, sin entender nada de aquello. – He sido yo quien ha escrito la nota, en realidad.  
- Si querías hablar conmigo no tenías por qué fingir que eras Albus, habría acudido de igual manera.  
- ¿De verdad?

Lily lo miró sin responder.

- ¿Qué ocurre Scorpius?

Scorpius sacudió un poco la cabeza para que las gotas del agua cayeran al suelo, y algunas alcanzaron a Lily, quien sonrió al darse cuenta de parecía un perro. El rubio la miró y metió los pulgares en los bolsillos delanteros de los vaqueros de la pelirroja, tirando hacia él hasta que chocaron. Lily se sonrojó levemente, y tras unos segundos de vacilación, lo miró a los ojos. Le sorprendió ver que Scorpius se encontraba a escasos milímetros de sus labios, y que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la besó. Fue tal la fuerza que Lily chocó con la pared que se encontraba a sus espaldas, y ella, ansiosa, lo agarró por los hombros por si se arrepentía y decidía apartarse.

Yo necesito tus besos de anís  
porque la vida no sabe sin ti,  
tú eres la esencia que tanto  
falta en mí, el toque para ser feliz.

Hacía tiempo que Lily no sentía su corazón latir con tanta rapidez y con tanta fuerza, con esa locura que él desataba en ella.

- Espera, espera – dijo Scorpius, abandonando sus labios.  
- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó ella, tomando aire por la boca.

Scorpius la miró, y su mirada denotaba deseo. Sonrió torcidamente, y se rascó la barbilla.

- Me he propuesto reconquistarte desde cero… Y para eso es necesario dar cada paso a su debido momento. Así que… paciencia pelirroja, paciencia.

El rubio le guiñó un ojo y se dirigió a las escaleras, las cuales subió rápido con el fin de no dar marcha atrás y volver con su pelirroja. Lily carraspeó y se aclaró la garganta mientras observaba cómo se alejaba el chico. Después sonrió emocionada, con ese nudo que se te forma en la boca del estómago cuando estás enamorada.


End file.
